Shop
you can go into the shop by pressing the button z Tokens Tokens can be obtained by buying it with robux, getting 1-5 tokens every five minutes in your tribe. and trading with the npc. These are the choices when buying tokens in island tribe. 25 tokens = 20 robux 75 tokens = 54 robux 150 tokens = 99 robux 300 tokens = 194 robux 750 tokens = 479 robux 1,500 tokens = 949 robux 3,000 tokens = 1,799 robux 10,000 tokens = 6,199 robux 30,000 tokens = 18,499 robux Hats Hats can be obtained by purchasing it in the shop. These are the hats and the ways to obtain it Black Spruce = join the group rubber ducky = 19 robux Modern art = 29 robux Felipe = 49 robux Turkey hunter = 60 tokens Creepy bunny = 79 robux white wolf = 80 tokens Moai = 99 robux Tribal mask= 100 tokens phoenix headdress = 130 tokens native headdress = 135 tokens Royale Jewels = 199 robux werewolf = 279 tokens Antelope = 280 tokens Skull = 280 tokens cursed wolf skull = 350 tokens skelelord = 400 tokens antler king = 400 tokens plague doctor = 500 tokens chicken head = 760 tokens Hallowhood = offsale ( cannot be bought) might return next halloween? not sure Tool skins Large pick = 25 tokens Shovel = 40 tokens dual pickaxe heads = 100 tokens feathered hoe = 170 tokens hobby horse = 200 tokens mega tools = 250 tokens full moon = 394 tokens barbed pick = 700 tokens primitive pick = 800 tokens serrated pick = 1000 tokens the guesser = not sure but seen a few people won it when they guessed the new ore ( zenyte) pumpkin stick= off sale ( cannot be bought) might return next halloween? weapon skins bone club = 80 tokens machete = 109 robux sickle = 130 tokens ukulele = 160 tokens hobby unicorn = 200 tokens wolf tooth = 239 robux scythe = 300 tokens thor's hammer = 499 robux ( some won it in a giveaway) feathered scythe = 700 tokens Huge Banana = 950 tokens Rubber chicken = 1,600 tokens Fishing hook = currently offsale Resources Freshy chest = 25 tokens contains: 5 small log 5 big logs 3 small rocks 2 leather 1 cooked meat Stone Supplies = 60 tokens contains: 12 small rocks 9 big rocks Wooden warrior pack = 80 tokens contains 1 wooden sword full set of wooden armor Feather pack = 120 tokens contains 75 feather Arrow pack = 120 tokens contains 100 arrows Silver Warrior Pack = 175 tokens contains silver sword full silver armor set Slimy Pack = 250 tokens contains 10 slime balls full set of slime armor set Golden Archer set = 2800 tokens contains 1 golden bow 100 arrows 1 full gold armor set Ruby hero pack = 3550 tokens contains 1 ruby bow 100 arrows 1 ruby sword a full set of ruby armor set Personally i wouldn't buy the ruby or gold pack since how expensive they are, but you can